


Twinkie Style

by Foxglove (Foxears_K)



Category: Team 10 - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hate Sex, M/M, NSFW, no homo bro, supreme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxears_K/pseuds/Foxglove
Summary: Ricegum has recently released another diss track and Jake Paul comes over to set the record straight. ;)





	Twinkie Style

Jake stormed up to the giant house and past the Range Rover that was carelessly left in the driveway. The diss track had him fuming for the hit his ego took, but he was also ecstatic that it would mean he would be raking in more cash than ever before. Before he could even ring the doorbell, Ricegum opened up the door wearing nothing but a Supreme sweatshirt and boxers. Ricegum was stunned, and he quickly shut his gaping mouth.

“The fuck do you think you’re doing here, bro?” He moved to shut the diamond encrusted door in Jake’s face. He had had enough of this madness.

Jake snapped out of his apparent daze and looked Ricegum back in the eyes. He frankly wasn’t sure what to say. _Shit… I guess I’ll do the only thing I know how to…._

“FUCK YOU HATER!” he roared as he made the longest, deepest dab of his life, almost stabbing Ricegum’s eyes out with his youthful vigor.

Ricegum was left stunned, taken aback by this display of sheer dominance. He felt his knees weaken, and he trembled from sweat and hormones. He suddenly couldn’t resist his desire for any longer and took Jake into the house by the waist and ripped off his Team 10 tank top. 

Suddenly they were both naked on Ricegum’s plush white couch, a heap of clothes and cash on the floor beside the entangled lovers. 

“Oh Jakey…”, Ricegum moaned, his rock hard erection was against Jake’s bare solid chest as Jake kissed and bit hard at Ricegum’s thinner chest and neck. Slowly Jake let up and looked Ricegum in his diamond black eyes.

“C’mon, Ricey, let’s do this… Twinkie Style,” Jake suggested in a soft yet aroused voice. Ricegum smirked and nodded, flipping over so his small, firm ass was up in the air while his hands rested on the arm of the couch. He was ready for the fucking of his lifetime. Jake gently removed the weighty gold Rolex watch from the base of Ricey’s shaft, acting as a makeshift cock ring. Without it, his dick sprang up, eager to experience these once dormant desires.

Jake was grinning as he quickly stuffed his seven and a half inch erect cock into Ricegum’s tush, them both moaning uncontrollably. Jake grabbed hard at Ricey’s slim waist, slamming his hips and grunting. He continued to violently thrust back and forth, back and forth while slapping Ricegum’s ripe yellow ass. Rice shook and moaned louder, drool dripping out of his mouth and precum out of his ass. Jake violently slammed his hand over Ricey’s mouth, silencing him. “You have to be my good little whore now” he growled.

Rice whimpered, he had never before felt so vulnerable and alive, and he loved it. For so much of his life, he had tried so hard to project himself as the alpha, flexing his wealth with confidence. But now, as he finally experienced the raw power of another man, he felt renewed. Jake loved feeling Rice tremble beneath him, his brother had been right to teach him the sexiest ways to make love to another dude. Jake flashed back to all the times he had fantasized about this moment, having the power to colonize his rival’s asshole with his "superior" white cream.

A shiver went down Ricegum’s spine as Jake suddenly ejaculated into his tight virgin asshole. Cum dripped onto the couch and Ricegum couldn’t keep from salivating and moaning for more. Jake slowly sat up and started to put his clothes back on, turning his head to utter one final moment of love.

“No homo, bro” Jake Paul whispered sweetly, shutting Ricecum’s door behind him on his way out.

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the help of a friendo.


End file.
